Klaine Advent 2014
by Krutidojan
Summary: I did the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge, and here it is, summed up perfectly in one post :) 24 mini-drabbles.


**Hello, friends! I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, and I honestly probably won't. I'm writing quite a lot of small Klaine drabbles now though so I joined the Klaine Advent challenge on tumblr and wrote 24 small drabbles for each day leading up to Christmas. There was a small prompt for each, so that prompt is the title of each one. They're all to be read on my tumblr as well, swedishlikethefish, but now I thought I'd post them here as well! I haven't proofread any of them, so they're just spontaneous and cute! So here you go, 24 mini-drabbles with Klaine…**

**1. Ache**

"I said no, Blaine!" Kurt said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"But… But it's so cute," he said, holding up a Christmas ornament for their tree that was supposed to look like an angel, but looked more like a man with ugly wings and a drug problem.<br>"Blaine, that thing is literally the definition of ugly," Kurt pointed out. "I'm not having it here, I don't even know where you found that!"  
>Blaine sighed and pouted, looking down as he put it away. "Nevermind," he muttered.<br>"Don't be like that, it's just an ornament," Kurt chuckled and walked up to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist.  
>"You know when Sam and I were going to rehearse for our gig yesterday…?" Blaine started as he buried his face in Kurt's neck. "We did some arts and crafts instead…" he muttered.<p>

The ornament hung in their tree for twenty years in a row, until their dog Sammy chew on it. That was okay though because at that point, they had two little twins in the family who were amazing at arts and crafts.

**2. Balance**

It was a perfect relationship, like a waltz, really. It was mostly slow and steady, but it had its twists and turns. Overall, it simply had a perfect balance. They fought a lot, especially after their engagement, and they even threatened to break up several times. But they always ended up staying over at a friend's house or at a hotel for the night and then talking it out either the next day, or a few days after. It all just worked out, because they realized that no fight was worth losing what they had. They were happy together every day, but there were definitely some that beat other. There was the day when they'd decided to go and be tourists in their own city and literally done everything touristy anyone could do in New York. There were days when they went out clubbing together, rediscovering their youth with alcohol, dancing and making out that always led to amazing sex. And then there were the numerous amount of days when they'd just stayed at home. It was mostly on Sundays, really. They would start kissing in the morning, playfully and softly, leading to sex and then ordering pizza right to their doorstep. Those were their favorite days. But then they also had the plain days, the ones with light hearted conversations, sweet goodbye-kisses and falling asleep in each other's arms at night.

It all added up to the perfect balance. And it always would.

**3. Cloud**

They had just placed their picnic basket on the ground to start off their first day alone together since the twins were born six months ago when they saw it. The big, dark grey cloud that was probably going to give them a huge shower half an hour later. They ignored it. They talked, ate, kissed and cuddled on the blanket under a big tree for about forty five minutes until they saw the first drop. Kurt immediately started gathering their things, but Blaine was in no hurry.

"Let's stay," he smiled and rested his back against the tree. "It's just water, sweetheart, it can't hurt you." He reached out for Kurt, wanting him to sit down again.

Kurt looked at Blaine, obviously very conflicted. "These pants are designer, Blaine…" he said with a small pout.

"Again, it's just water," Blaine said and stood up. "Here, let me show you!" He took Kurt's hand and pulled him out from under the tree, just as it started pouring down. He laughed and pulled a struggling Kurt close to him, arms around his husband's waist.

"You know what?" Blaine whispered, resting his hand on Kurt's cheek and his forehead to the other's.

"What?" Kurt asked, a small smile tugging at his lips as they quickly got completely drenched by the heavy rain.

"I counted all the times we ever kissed in the rain, and it's a perfect zero so far…" he said, leaving it to Kurt to make the first move.

The taller man raised an eyebrow and finally allowed his gorgeous smile to break through. "Is that so?" he hummed teasingly. The rain was loud and heavy around them, but neither of them cared anymore. Being so close like this made everything else seem irrelevant.

Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's neck and crept closer to him with every second that passed. "I suppose we could complete another first," he said right before their lips met in a glorious kiss. It wasn't like in the movies, completely perfect and endless, but it was another kind of perfect. _Their_kind of perfect. Which was really the only perfect they ever needed.

**4. Dessert**

Blaine rested back against his chair and let out a big sigh, patting his tummy and smiling blissfully.

"That was amazing, Kurt. Really, you are a great chef," he said sincerely as he stood up to help with the dishes, but the other man immediately stopped him.

"You sit, I'll handle this," Kurt smiled and took his plate from him. "Besides, we need to have dessert as well, you can't just give up now. We came so far!" he said dramatically with a small chuckle.

Blaine shook his head politely. "I'm sorry, but I really don't think I can have dessert right now. Save it for our second date?" he asked boldly, feeling the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked, turning to look at Blaine over his shoulder from where he was organizing the dishes. "What makes you so sure there will be a second date?"

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "I'm pretty sure you made it very clear since you haven't stopped staring at me this entire evening…" he pointed out.

Kurt hummed and walked up to where Blaine was still sitting by the table. "But you've also made it very clear since you've been staring at my ass every time I turn my back." The curly-haired man blushed and ducked his head, but Kurt just chuckled. "Don't worry, I know because my ass looks fantastic in these jeans and because you just blushed like really obviously."

"Well, you caught me," Blaine said and looked up at the gorgeous man. "I'm still too full for dessert though," he said with a small pout and that's when Kurt took his chance. He leaned in, cupped Blaine's cheek and pressed a first kiss to those full, rosy pink lips. It lasted for longer than that kind of simple kiss normally would, but neither of them cared. Their eyes met when they pulled back and they immediately smiled.

"I suppose I could stay for some dessert," he whispered, mesmerized by the shifts of green and blue in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt, who was feeling extra flirtatious today just smiled and nodded. "Good," he breathed against Blaine's mouth. "Let's have dessert and then _dessert_, but in bed. Or on the couch if you prefer that."

Blaine could already feel that this relationship would be long and successful.

**5. Evening**

Blaine's favorite part of the day had always been the evening, and that was enhanced even further when Kurt and himself decided to adopt a child. When Emma was finally asleep around seven at night, that's when Blaine felt like he could really relax.

He walked out from the nursery and found Kurt on the couch, wearing only a jumper that was way too big for him, so big that it was falling off his shoulder. He was holding a cup of tea and another one was placed on the table for Blaine. The man easily slid down next to his husband and smiled softly.

"Somehow, I always get so happy when I see you," he whispered and took a small sip of his tea, then rested his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"I would hope so, since you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Kurt chuckled and placed a soft, sweet kiss to his forehead.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled goofily. "Thank god I am," he sighed happily.

They spent the rest of the evening chilling, filled with two more cups of tea, lots of cuddles and bad reality TV, just the way they liked it.

**6. Fall (contains spoilers for the Sherlock episode "The Reichenbach Fall")**

Blaine's favorite part of the day had always been the evening, and that was enhanced even further when Kurt and himself decided to adopt a child. When Emma was finally asleep around seven at night, that's when Blaine felt like he could really relax.

He walked out from the nursery and found Kurt on the couch, wearing only a jumper that was way too big for him, so big that it was falling off his shoulder. He was holding a cup of tea and another one was placed on the table for Blaine. The man easily slid down next to his husband and smiled softly.

"Somehow, I always get so happy when I see you," he whispered and took a small sip of his tea, then rested his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"I would hope so, since you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Kurt chuckled and placed a soft, sweet kiss to his forehead.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled goofily. "Thank god I am," he sighed happily.

They spent the rest of the evening chilling, filled with two more cups of tea, lots of cuddles and bad reality TV, just the way they liked it.

**7. Grace**

It could only be described as pure grace how Kurt moved across the floor. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. His body was perfectly balanced and his make-up and costume looked absolutely fantastic. It was Kurt's opening night dancing the lead at the New York ballet and Blaine had never been more proud in his entire life.

"I did it," Kurt whispered when they were spooning in bed late that night.

"I told you years ago," Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck. "You're a star, honey. I knew you'd make it."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms to look at the other man, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

**8. Harmony**

They had been married for five years when Blaine noticed it. They weren't balanced anymore, there was no true harmony in their lives. Their relationship was great and they were both just as in love as they were before, but something was missing. They adopted a dog from the rescue center, which filled that hole for about a month. Then Blaine started feeling it again and he just couldn't shake it off.

It wasn't until two months after they adopted their mix breed dog that Blaine walked by a newsstand on his way home from work, and the front page on one of the newspapers was Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka holding their baby twins. It was among the most adorable things Blaine had ever seen and that's when it clicked in his head. He rushed home and opened the door, ignoring Fanny who immediately started jumping on him.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out and quickly threw off his shoes and jacket. "Kurt!" he repeated without waiting for a response. His husband appeared in the doorway to their bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Someone's in a hurry."

Blaine walked up to Kurt, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. "I want a baby," he whispered quickly before he could chicken out.

"You- what?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Blaine let out a small, tear-filled chuckle and smiled. "We're ready, I know it. I want us to be fathers, sweetie. I want a baby with you."

Kurt simply looked at Blaine with wide eyes for a long moment before he nodded slowly. "Okay," he said quietly. "Okay, let's have a baby." He clasped his hand to his mouth and stared at Blaine, then broke out into a wide grin. "We're having a baby!" he said and immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine in a tight hug.

"We are," Blaine said and placed a few kisses up Kurt's neck, working his way up to his mouth, finally landing on his lips. "You're going to father my child," he said and shook his head in disbelief.

"And you're going to father mine," Kurt whispered back, then leaned back in for a deeper kiss, holding onto his husband for dear life.

Blaine happily kissed him back, murmuring against his lips: "You know we can't make a baby like this, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, then pulled Blaine into the bedroom by his sleeve and pushed him down on the bed. "Shut up, smartass."

**9. Imprint**

Blaine rolled over in bed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, nuzzling the soft skin of his neck. They had gone to bed last night after a pretty big fight, still not on the same page and Blaine had heard Kurt crying softly. They didn't talk anymore, but they both fell asleep in the early morning hours. Now Blaine was awake and he was already sick of fighting. He started kissing up Kurt's neck and then slowly sucking on the spot he knew made his boyfriend go crazy.

Kurt squirmed a little bit underneath him and moaned softly. "Someone's up early," he whispered.

"I didn't want to be mad at you anymore," Blaine hummed and pulled back to look at the purple imprint he'd made on Kurt's pale skin.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and grinned at him. "Make up sex?"

"Make up sex."

**10. Jukebox**

"Give me a quarter so I can use the jukebox," Kurt said with a grin, opening his palm to Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes and started digging in his pocket for a coin. "I feel like I'm in _Grease_," he chuckled and put the quarter in Kurt's hand. "Hurry back," he smiled as Kurt ran off to the jukebox in the corner. They weren't very common anymore, but Blaine really appreciated that their favorite restaurant had one, they were super cute. He was busy in his own thoughts, but immediately got shaken out of it as the first notes of the music started playing.

Kurt was grinning from over by the jukebox and flirtingly moving his hips to the beat. "You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…"

And with that, Blaine was out of his seat and stumbling towards his gorgeous husband who would always be his teenage dream.

**11. Kindred**

"Kurt, I promise to honor you and respect you forever, as I have from the day we met and as I will until the day I die. I knew from the first time I saw you that we were meant to be, that we had- um, what do you say? Kindred spirits, I suppose," Blaine chuckled and blushed as the rest of the crowd laughed too. "I know I shouldn't have agreed to do improvised vows." Kurt squeezed his hands reassuringly and smiled at his soon-to-be husband, giving Blaine enough courage to continue. "We've walked together through life for five years now and I know there will be many, many more. We've had our ups and downs, our highs and lows, but in the end, I love you and you love me. Honestly, I believe that's absolutely everything we need to keep walking together. I'm beyond ready to be your husband now, and I promise to always be the worthy and Disney-prince husband you deserve. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

**12. Legacy**

"What do you want your legacy to be?" Kurt asked from where he was resting his head on Blaine's bare chest. It was a Friday afternoon, and they had just spent a good hour of the four hours they had the apartment to themselves every week, having some incredible sex. It was funny, actually, how sex became so much better when you didn't do it so often. With their busy schedules, they barely had time to be alone at all. When they finally got to be, it was a pure blessing.

Blaine kept playing with Kurt's hair, a permanent, small smile on his lips. "My legacy?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head softly and looked away. "It's not important… It was just something our drama teacher had us reflect over yesterday in class," he said with a shrug.

Blaine nodded and hummed as he thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said and bit down on his bottom lip. "I suppose I want to have made some kind of change in the world…" he reflected. "Nothing huge, just something to be remembered by. And also… Well, this one is very much too soon right now, but I would like to have raised about one to four kids with you. So that they can carry on our legacy," he said shyly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt turned his face up towards Blaine and smiled brightly. "I want two kids," he said firmly. "One with you as the biological father and one with me. If we really want to, possibly adopt a third child. That's all I need to be happy, as long as it all happens with you."

Blaine leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kurt's rosy lips. "Then that's what we'll do."

**13. Midnight**

It was midnight when Blaine finally stepped through the door to their apartment and shook out the snow he had in his hair. Kurt, who was sitting up, leaning against the wall, already half asleep, immediately woke up and stumbled his way into the hallway.

"Blaine!" he screamed as angry tears ran down his cheeks. "You're a fucking idiot! Do you have /any/ idea how worried I've been, you selfish jerk!?" he said as he punched Blaine's arm half-heartedly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and tried to stop Kurt's hands. "Babe, what's wrong?" he frowned.

The taller man stopped hitting his fiancé and fell into his arms instead. "I was so worried about you," he sobbed and clutched onto Blaine for dear life.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his other half and held him close, still not sure what was wrong, but wanting to do everything he could to make him feel better. "Shh, baby, shh…" he whispered. "I'm here and I'm okay, I was just stuck on the subway because of the traffic chaos," he reassured and rubbed Kurt's back.

"So you d-don't know?" Kurt sniffled against Blaine's neck.

"Know what?" Blaine asked as he pulled back, frowning.

Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine back in for another hug. For now, he just wanted to hold the other man close. He'd tell Blaine all about the shooting that had occurred right outside of NYADA later. Right in this moment, it wasn't important. All that mattered was that Blaine was okay.

**14. Needle**

"I don't want to, daddy," Lisa said and shook her head feverishly, arms crossed across her chest as Blaine stood in the doorway, ready to leave with his daughter.

The man sighed and scratched his head. "Let's just go, sweetie. You'll feel so much better when it's all over. You know, I heard that the doctor even gives you some candy if you're a good girl," he said with a tired smile. For twenty minutes, Blaine had been trying to convince his daughter that going to the doctor for a shot really wasn't that bad, but she didn't believe him. _It's a needle piercing the skin, daddy!_She'd said. _It's going to hurt!_

Blaine couldn't say a lot about it himself since he'd been scared of needles for as long as he could remember, but it would be nice if their daughter didn't inherit that specific trait. As of right now, it seemed like she would. Blaine couldn't really force her out the door, he wasn't a violent person like that, but he could do what he always did in tricky situations.

"Hey babe," he sighed into the phone. "Well, I have a small problem here, I- Yeah, that's it. What should I do?" he asked, feeling defeated by the situation, until Kurt uttered a few magic words. "Really?" Blaine grinned, lighting up. "Alright, thanks honey. Love you too, bye." He hung up and turned back to Lisa, who was frozen in the same position as before, a large pout on her lips.

"Guess what, sweetie?" Blaine said and walked up to her, crouching to her level. "Papa is bringing home strawberry cookies today. If you're good, we can watch The Lion King, eat cookies and maybe we can even have some coca cola while we cuddle on the couch later. Doesn't that sound amazing?" he asked.

Lisa looked conflicted for a moment. "They're the cookies with the strawberry pieces?" she asked.

"Just the ones you love," Blaine nodded. "So come on, let's go now so Papa doesn't have to wait for us too long later!" he said and grinned as his daughter took his hand and followed him out the door.

**15. Occasion**

Kurt walked into their bedroom and found Blaine lying in bed, just the way he'd been resting two hours earlier. Blaine had come home from work and completely crashed, his fever quickly climbing and his cough getting worse and worse by every minute. Kurt had immediately taken his temperature and put him to bed. Standing in the doorway and looking at him now, Kurt couldn't help but smile softly at his adorable fiancé who was curled in under four blankets, his hair adorably messy. He walked up to Blaine's bedside and shook the man softly.

"Baby? Sweetie, I'm leaving now," he whispered softly.

Blaine groaned and turned around to face Kurt, opening his eyes slowly, smiling sleepily when he saw Kurt's suit. "You look pwetty," he mumbled feverishly.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Kurt chuckled softly and stroke Blaine's cheek. "Go to sleep and Sam will be coming over in ten minutes to stay with you, alright?" he asked.

"'Kay," Blaine hummed. "Sorry for missing your big night…"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No long faces, Blaine. It's completely fine," he smiled and pecked Blaine's forehead. "Feel better," he said before standing up.

"Love you, my handsome pwince…" Kurt heard from the bed and he giggled slightly.

"Love you too, my sick little puppy."

**16. Please**

Blaine hummed against Kurt's bare neck and slowly, but surely thrust his hips up against Kurt's leg once.

The taller man chuckled softly. "Already ready for round two?" he murmured and found Blaine's right hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm always ready for round two," Blaine said as he slowly started working his lips up Kurt's neck. "Love you…"

Kurt turned to his side to expose his neck further for Blaine. "Maybe you should ask a little nicer," he breathed.

"Aw, come on, babe," Blaine chuckled and nibbled against Kurt's jaw.

Kurt quickly used his entire force to roll them over, straddling Blaine's waist and grinning. "I said _ask nicely_."

Blaine stared up at his boyfriend and placed his hands on his hips. "_Please_, Kurt. I'm a hundred percent ready for round two."

Blaine didn't have to ask again.

**17. Rent**

"_Wait_," Kurt said with wide eyes, immediately sitting up on the bed. "Are you trying to tell me that you saw _RENT_while it was still on Broadway!?" he screeched.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine said, looking shocked. "My family went to New York every Christmas when I was younger and my aunt used to take me to shows. I saw_RENT, Phantom, Mamma Mia!_and a whole bunch of other shows."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "You have no idea how jealous I am," he pouted.

"I was really young, I barely remember," he shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Kurt said. "I want that, too," he sighed and looked at Blaine with the most adorable look Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together carefully, the gesture still quite new to them. "I promise we'll go see a show in New York sometime, okay?"

And Kurt really couldn't resist that promise. "Okay."

**18. Scarf**

"Do you have everything you need in your hand luggage?" Kurt asked and bit his lip, looking at the bag with a worried gaze.

"Yes, stop worrying, _mom_," Blaine said and rolled his eyes, grabbing the ends of Kurt's striped scarf and pulling him in closer to give him a small kiss on the lips.

Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him in, staying close to him even after they pulled back. "I'm going to miss you, you know?" he asked softly.

"I know," Blaine said and placed his hands on his fiancé's hips. "I'll be back before you know it though. Promise. Two weeks isn't that long."

Kurt pouted and rested his forehead against Blaine's, feeling the closeness between them just radiate through the air. "Two weeks is long enough for me to miss you a lot."

"You miss me when I go to the bathroom," Blaine pointed out with a chuckle.

"I always miss you when you're not with me," Kurt corrected and moved forward for a longer kiss, still sweet and simple, simply enjoying the feeling while he still could. "Now go, you're gonna miss your flight," he said and pushed on Blaine's chest lightly.

The younger man sighed and picked up his bag from the floor, smiling once more at Kurt before turning around, walking slowly towards the gate. He only made it a few meters before he quickly turned back around and power-walked up to his fiancé again. "I forgot something," he said and smiled broadly, placing the palm of his hand on Kurt's neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. They pulled back about ten seconds later, both panting.

"What did you forget?" Kurt breathed, looking slightly dizzy in the aftermath of the passionate moment.

"To tell you that I love you," Blaine said. "I love you," he smiled and pecked Kurt's lips once more. "See you in fourteen days."

And with that, Blaine walked towards the security control and disappeared in the mass of people.

**19. Twist**

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to his five year old son by the kitchen table.

"Twisting yarn," Tyler said, tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on the yarn.

Blaine smiled and took a sip from his coffee. "You've never done that before. Is it a new trend at school?" he asked.

"No," Tyler replied as he finished up with a smile. "It's done, daddy!" he grinned.

Moving closer, Blaine leaned in to look at his son's work. "That's really pretty, Ty!" he praised and ruffled the boy's hair. "Is it for anything special?"

"Well, they asked us at school to make something crafty about our family. The yellow yarn is me because I love yellow, the purple one is you because you say it reminds you of you and Papa's wedding, and the blue one is Papa because he has really pretty, blue eyes," Tyler explained.

Blaine pressed a kiss to his son's cheek and smiled. "I think it's absolutely beautiful, sweetie. Let me help you finish it and we can show Papa when he comes home, alright?"

Tyler grinned brightly, clearly proud of his creation. "Alright."

**20. Uniform**

"What is this?" Blaine asked, pulling something that looked like a cheerleader uniform from their wardrobe. Moving boxes were all over the room and they were packing their things up to move to a bigger apartment.

Kurt looked up and immediately stood up, running over to him and grabbing the article of clothing. "Oh my god, put that down!" he screeched.

"What?" Blaine chuckled and let Kurt grab it. "Is that a cheerleading uniform?"

Kurt sat down on the bed and groaned, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I was on the Cheerios at McKinley for a while. Happy?" he sighed.

Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes growing darker. "Put it on," he whispered.

"What? Blaine, it won't even fit me anymore, it's awful-"

"_Please_, put it on?" Blaine pouted, giving Kurt his best puppy-eyes.

Kurt sighed and stood up. "Only for you," he said and walked past his fiancé and into the bathroom.

He came out five minutes later in the uniform. It was too small, but in the absolute best ways. It hugged his hips perfectly and his chest was beautifully defined. Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight.

"It looks ridiculous, I know," he said, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"No," Blaine said quickly, immediately standing and walking up to him, letting his hands wander towards Kurt's ass. "You look positively _hot_," he breathed into Kurt's ear.

Kurt tilted his head back and moaned. "Really?"

Blaine's hands grabbed Kurt's ass and he kissed up his neck before whispering. "I think that I found myself a cheerleader."

**21. Vacation**

Blaine sneaked up behind Kurt as he was looking through the fridge for something to cook for dinner. "Stop that," he whispered and kissed Kurt's neck softly. "No cooking tonight, we'll eat at the airport."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned around. "What are you talking about?" he asked and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"The airport," Blaine simply smiled. "You heard me."

Kurt chuckled softly. "Yes, but you're obviously delusional because we're not going to the airport."

"We are. Because we're on the 8pm flight to Paris," Blaine said and grinned at him.

"You-You're kidding?" Kurt asked with big eyes. "Paris?"

Blaine chuckled and pecked his lips quickly. "We never got to go on our honeymoon, and I know Paris is your dream location, and-" He was cut off by Kurt kissing him straight on the mouth.

"I love you," he breathed when he pulled back. "God, I love you."

"Let's go to Paris," Blaine grinned and Kurt beamed excitedly.

**22. Wedding (sort of a continuation to drabble 11, Kindred)**

"Blaine," Kurt said with a small smile as he looked into his almost-husband's eyes. "Putting together this wedding has been rough. Not being able to agree on a single thing… It was hard on us and now afterwards, I kind of wish we would have gone with that simple ceremony in the woods instead. Not because I don't love all of this," he said and looked around at the beautiful hall and the crowd. "But just because it would have saved us many sleepless nights and pointless arguments." Blaine nodded in agreement and understanding as Kurt spoke.

"My point with all of this is not to make you all feel unwelcomed," Kurt chuckled, speaking towards the audience. "I just wanted to say that even though it was awful planning it, we made it through. If we could make it through planning a huge wedding like this with only a little bit of help, we can make it through anything. I am ready to go to sleep next to you every night, to hold you when you're sad, to fight you over what cereal we should buy for breakfast, to celebrate Christmas with you… to be a father with you," he said as he started tearing up.

"I promise to be the best father, lover, friend and husband in the galaxy. Never anything less than imperfectly perfect. I love you, Blaine Anderson. So, so much. Let's get married!" he giggled and Blaine laughed too, through many unshed tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Yes, I believe it's about time," the minister said with a kind smile. After a few more words and them confirming their marriage by saying _I do_, they were kissing and the audience was on their feet, clapping for Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

**23. Year**

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Kurt whispered as he looked down at their beautiful daughter who was resting in her crib, sleeping soundly.

Blaine shook his head. "No," he murmured and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, tugging him closer. "I honestly can't. We're fathers and we have been for a year, but I still can't believe it."

Kurt turned and kissed his husband's shoulder softly. "You and Emily are the only ones that matter to me. I love you both so, so much."

"I know, sweetheart," the curly haired man smiled up at him. "One year of being the most perfect little family."

Leaning down, Kurt kissed his husband on the lips and pulled back, only to lean back in again for a slightly longer kiss. "And many more years to come," he breathed.

"Many more."

**24. Zigzag**

"Like zigzag," Blaine said suddenly, out of nowhere when they were sitting at the dinner table, eating dinner.

Kurt looked up from his food with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. "What?"

"Like zigzag," Blaine repeated. "Our relationship is like a zigzag pattern. We go back and forth a lot, but we always do come back and we always will. Don't you agree?" he asked with a proud smile.

"Yes," Kurt laughed, still not understanding.

Blaine nodded and took another bite of food. "Good."

"Where did that come from though?"

"Oh, nowhere," Blaine said and waved it off. "Love you," he smiled.

Kurt shook his head and looked at his clueless boyfriend. "Love you too, idiot."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Search the #KlaineAdvent tag on tumblr to read more cute drabbles from other fantastic writers :) **

**/Helen**


End file.
